ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Power (Aen 10)
Plot Aboard the Chimerian Hammer Vilgax is sitting upon his throne. '' (Vilgax): It's time, Psyphon. ''Psyphon emerges from the shadows. (Psyphon): B-b-but Master a-a-are you sure that you are r-ready? (Vilgax): Of course I am! And I am tired of your foolish advice! Vilgax grabs Psyphon's neck. (Vilgax): Tempest will fall this day! He drops Psyphon and reaches for a nearby sword. He holds high above his head. Psyphon screams as the camera zooms out into space and a slicing sound is heard. End Scene Aen is drinking a slushy on the beach. He drinks and drinks until he slurps it dry then he throws in a trash can. (Aen): GAHHH! BRAINFREEZE! Aen runs around screaming. When he finally stops he takes a deep breath. (Aen): I bet Big Chill is immune to brainfreeze. Aen begins messing with the Omnitrix it glows extra green and shows all the silhouettes flashing by in a endless cycle. He tries transforming. (Aen): Crap. I broke it.'' Seth! Over here! ''He waves to Seth who has just entered the beach. (Aen): I broke the watch...I think. (Seth): Seriously? A large shadow looms overhead. (Seth): Uh, Aen? (Aen): Yeah. (Seth): There wasn't a cloud in the sky earlier. They both look up and see Vilgax's war ship high above. (Aen): The Omnitrix is still busted! It won't let me trnsform. All the people begin to run away screaming. On top of the Chimerian Hammer Vilgax is holding his sword. Eyes closed breathing heavily. '' (Vilgax): This is the day...the glorious day...I claim...what's rightfully...mine. The Omnitrix. ''He sheaths his sword opens his eyes and jumps down landing the ocean creating huge wave soaking Aen and Seth. He walks towards him. Aen gulps. (Vilgax): Aen Tempest. Remember this day. For it is your last. (Aen): We'll see Vilgy. But I think it's you who will die. I've beaten you 3 times at least. Others have tried and failed. I succeeded. Me. A 10 year old kid. Believe me when I say it Vilgax. I'm no joke. I'm Aen 10. Remember. Aen transforms into Four Arms and punches Vilgax back into the water. (Four Arms): Now, shall we? Vilgax charges and Four Arms who changes into Big Chill and phases through Vilgax's oncoming punch. Vilgax is frozen. He breaks free effortlessly. Big Chill turns into Swampfire and shoots fire at Vilgax. (Swampfire): Did I unlock... all the secrets of the Omnitrix? Awesome! Swampfire turns into Terraspin and flies over Vilgax. He then turns into Humungousaur and body slams him. (Seth): Whoa... Vilgax punches Humungousaur far out into ocean. Vilgax jumps in after him. Humungousaur shifts to shocksquatch and electrocutes the water causing Vilgax to stumble back. He changes into Four Arms and punches Vilgax back on to shore. He grabs his face tentacles and throws him into the city. '' (Four Arms): See if you can help get away from the fight. (Seth): On it! ''Four Arms super leaps into the city. End Scene In a park Vilgax punches Water Hazard into a fountain. He gets up and rubs his head. He transforms into Eatle and eats the broken fountain pieces. ''He fires a laser at Vilgax who, seems unaffected. 'Aen turns into Ditto and runs. He runs to a car shifts into Upgrade and takes control of it. He rams the car into Vilgax who bashes it away. Upgrade demorphs from the car and turns into Diamondhead. He fires multiple diamond shards at Vilgax. Vilgax roars with pure fury. He tears Diamondhead's left arm off. Diamondhead transforms into Swampfire and grows a new one.'' (Vilgax): Enough! Give me the Omnitrix or I will turn your Bellwood into a living Hellwood! He shoots a beam of energy at a skyscraper causing a huge chunk to fall. Aen transforms into Humungousaur and punches the debris before it hit any people. (Humungousaur): Stop this, Vilgax. Humungousaur turns into Feedback absorbs a power line and fires multible balls of energy at Vilgax. He laughes. (Vilgax): Fool. I have grown in power, like you could never understand! I am Vilgax! Your pitiful powers are no match for mine. You don't deserve the Omnitrix. (Feedback): Now you've crossed a line. ''Feedback turns into Four Arms and punches Vilgax repeatedly. He turns into Water Hazard and soaks Vilgax. He turns into Shocksquatch and electrocutes him. Vilgax falls to his knees. Water Hazard shifts to Xylofreeze and forces him down to the ground with Telekinesis.' Vilgax fights the invisible force and slowly gets up. Xylofreeze turns into Gravattack and forces him down again.'' (Gravattack): What's that? I've beaten you...again? The Omnitrix sparks and Gravattack reverts. (Aen): Oh sh-sh-sheep dip. Vilgax gets up. He raises his sword and prepares to cut of his left hand. '' (Vilgax): The Omnitrix. Is mine. (Aen): Omnitrix...do something... ''The Omnitrix shoots a green beam at Vilgax his forms gets smaller and in a flash of light he is seen to be a Galvan. (Vilgax): What? A Galvan? A puny Galvan form? You! Change me back! (Aen): Uh, no. (Vilgax): I'll kill you! End Scene The Plumbers take Vilgax away. (Seth): Well. We won. Again. (Aen): Yeah. And the Omnitrix isn't working. Do you think I actually broke it? Then the Omnitrix glows blue and then turns into an even smaller green watch. (Aen): Wha? (Omnitrix): Omnitrix Update/Recalbration complete! A human Plumber runs over to them. (Plumber): Agent 10. Galvan Prime is requesting your assistence! Code Omega 100! (Aen): That sounds real bad. (Plumber): It is. It could mean the end of all things in the Galaxy. '''TO BE CONTINUED! Major Events *Every alien available has been used. *Aen unlocks Master Control. *Psyphon is killed by Vilgax. *Vilgax is turned into a Galvan. *The Omnitrix recalibrates. Characters *Aen Tempest *Seth Tank Aliens *Four Arms (x3) *Big Chill *Swampfire (x2) *Terraspin *Humungousaur (x2) *Shocksquatch *Water Hazard *Eatle *Ditto *Upgrade *Diamondhead *Feedback *Xylofreeze *Gravattack Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon (death) Trivia *Vilgax is turned into a Galvan and hates it, just like, Albedo being turned human and hating it. Category:Episodes Category:Aen 10